Shadows of My Heart
by Dark n Broody
Summary: Trouble is on its way to Mystic Falls and friends and foes will have to come together to face this threat. A new werewolf pack is looking to get their revenge on those who wronged them but they need Elena to do it so Elijah and his siblings make it their mission to make sure that she is hidden even if it's against her will.


Shadows of My Heart

Written by Dark n Broody

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

He stood on the balcony as he gazed out into the ebony depths of the night. In that one moment he closed his eyes enjoying the blissful peace as with all of his siblings awake getting some peace was hard to come by.

But this is was he had been waiting for, but now that he has all he's ever wanted, he was unsure of how he felt. Something was missing and he did not know what that was. There was a feeling in his chest that wouldn't abate as if he were longing for an unknown. How he could long for something like that was beyond his comprehension.

Elijah brought the glass of bourbon to his lips and took a sip as he contemplated all the things that he had discovered since he had been awoken. To know that Niklaus was the cause of their Mother's death was a shock. Of course it did not change anything as Elijah had learned a long time ago that it was simply best to forgive Klaus because no matter what he was his brother. Not saying that it was easy to let go of the acts his brother has made against him, but in the end it came down to moving on from the past.

Family had always been so important to Elijah and that was why he kept trying and hoping to reunite his. He knew his brother, Niklaus, deep down wanted the same thing but his paranoia of them leaving kept him from removing their daggers.

The vibration of his cell phone pulled Elijah from his thoughts and he quickly pulled it out of his jacket pocket. His finger swiped across the screen to unlock it and he was able to read the message that had been sent to him.

_"__Trouble headed your way, sir. I don't have very many details but I'm getting some bad vibes from whatever it is. ~J" _The text read and he quickly typed back his reply to one of the witches who were loyal to him.

Loyal was a strong word, he supposed, but the witch had come to fear him like most of them do. This witch in particular wanted to stay on Elijah's good side and that made him useful to do his bidding. Not that Elijah asked a lot of him, but he wanted to have someone keep an eye out for any new threats. The moment he had gotten a time alone he had notified the witch of his awakening and to let Elijah know of any updates.

_"Keep me posted,"_ He replied back before pocketing his phone.

Elijah knew that if his witch contacted him of danger than it indeed needed to be found out immediately. He couldn't say he was truly worried as they were Originals but any and all threats must be wiped out no matter what.

:: :: :: ::

"I'm bored," Kol said as he came into the living room and plopped down on one of the sofas.

Elijah moved his eyes up from his book to glance at his younger brother who had only just awoken last night. He had to go over what had been happening in this day and age to him and Finn but Kol took it all in stride. Finn on the other hand was taking the changes really hard and had been in his room ever since.

Perhaps, he should have expected it as his brother had been in a coffin for over nine hundred years, but he truly hoped that in time Finn could become accustomed to the world around him. It didn't help that despite everything he still hated what he was and not being around to see the world changing didn't help the fact.

The elder Original couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not trying hard enough to undagger his brother, however, even Elijah could admit that his constant hatred of being what he was, was getting to be a bit much. However, now that he had a chance to change things, he was determined to help Finn come to grips with what he was. If only to keep Niklaus from daggering him again.

Yes, Elijah needed to look out for his siblings because there was still a lot of bad blood between them. Since they had only been reunited since last night it hasn't escalated but time would only tell when there will be an explosive fight between siblings.

"Why don't you got out and find something to amuse yourself with?" Elijah asked as he flipped to the next page of his book.

"Not a bad idea, brother, care to join?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather not get involved in any of your games. Although if I have to clean one up there will be hell to pay." Elijah paused and stared sternly at his younger sibling. "This town is our home and I would appreciate it to be ours for a while longer."

"Are you trying to say that I will get us run out of town?" Kol said holding his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time," his brother replied before going back to his reading.

Kol laughed and knowing that the conversation was over he went to leave the manor and see what he could find to entertain himself.

A few hours later found Elijah walking around the woods of Mystic Falls as he looked for any signs of the threat. He had received an email earlier saying that whoever was coming after him and his family has either already arrived or would be there very soon.

The sunlight streamed through the trees and the birds were happily singing their songs father out. The sort of feelings the forest was giving off did not coincide with his. For he was quickly becoming stressed with the thought that he had finally gotten his family back together and there already is something trying to tear it apart.

He pulled his phone from the inside of his jacket to text the witch once more for an update.

_"__Any news that I should be aware of?"_ He asked and pressed sent. He breathed in the earthy scents trying to pick anything up as his dark eyes were on the constant alert for anything out of the ordinary. As an Original one gains many enemies over time and some followers such as the witch, they all fear them.

Elijah's been trying to think of anyone who could possibly be of any danger, but most of them couldn't stand a chance against just him and definitely not the whole Mikaelson family. So what could be so bad that the witch was warning him?

He pondered this as he continued to trek through the dense forest. His phone dinged with the announcement of a text message, he pulled it out to read what his informer has for him. "It's got magic on it's side, but I can't lock down an exact location, sir. ~J" It read and he sighed as he once again pocketed his phone.

It was time for a family meeting.

**A/N- Let me know if you'd like me to continue.**


End file.
